


Ouija board

by oreob1tch



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fictober, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ouija, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: The planchette starts moving, frantically sliding over the board from letter to letter.'You two should fuck' it says ans Hyunggu's breath hitches. Even the ghost,that has been there with them for only a few minutes, noticed the unbearable tension between Hyunggu and Shinwon.





	Ouija board

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction for my Fictober series ^•^  
> If you like this mess of a fanfiction, please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you ♥

There is a loud bang and Hyunggu quickly turns around to see what happened. He wants to stand up and have a look but is also too scared. This was a bad idea and he shouldn't have agreed to it. Why did he even? He gets scared quite easily, even if he doesn't admit it. So why?

"It's just the wind," Shinwon tries to calm him down, placing his hand on the younger one's thigh. And oh, Hyunggu suddenly knows  _why_ he agreed on this. Because of him, Shinwon. One of his stupid puppy eyed looks and Hyunggu couldn't say no even if he wanted to. And he did want to.

"Are you sure? I should check-"

The taller of the two chuckles and puts his hand back inbetween his crossed legs. "Hyunggu, we haven't even started yet, there are no ghosts. It was just the wind, the window is open, remember? I'll go and close it for you, okay?"

Hyunggu nods and Shinwon quickly stands up, walking to the kitchen to close the window. Hyunggu stares at his butt the whole time, not even ashamed. It's not like Shinwon can even see him. Once the older boy is back, he sits down, even closer to Hyunggu this time, and moves the ouija board closer to them.

The younger still doesn't feel like playing this stupid game, they don't really know what they're doing and it's like playing with fire. They can get burned quite easily.

"Do we even know how to do this?" He asks the older who shrugs.

"I did some research, it's nothing complicated. Don't say the 'flick the lights if you're here' stuff though. Don't give them the permission to posses something, or they won't leave."

Hyunggu shudders,liking this whole thing even less now. The thought of a ghost - or a demon - possessing something in his house makes him naseous. "Let's just ask some stupid questions, okay hyung?"

"Of course," the older smiles at him and Hyunggu's chest tightens. Stupid crushes.  
Shinwon takes Hyunggu's hand and reaches over to take his other hand too. The board lies on the coffee table between them. There are candles on the edge of the table and under different circumstances, Hyunggu would say that it's almost romantic.  
Shinwon starts repeating some words that he probably found on wikihow and it sounds like a sinister mantra. Hyunggu repeats after him quietly, eyes closed, focusing on the warmth of Shinwon's hands in his.

Then they both place their index and middle fingers on the planchette. Hyunggu dares to open his eyes and see Shinwon smiling widely. He's weird.

"Wanna ask the first question?" Shinwon asks him and the younger shakes his head. Shinwon smiles even wider and then bites his lip as he's thinking about the question. Hyunggu breathes in sharply. The taller boy shouldn't look so attractive,it drives him crazy.

"Okay, let's do this." He then proceeds to ask the most basic question: "Are there any spirits with us right now?"  
For a second, nothing happens and Hyunggu lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. But then he feels it, the lightest tug on the planchette as it starts moving ever so slowly towards YES.  
He glares at Shinwon. "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" The other boy says defensively,wide eyed.  
Finally, the planchette stops at YES and Hyunggu swallows back the need to scream and move away. He knows he can't.

"Your turn," Shinwon says, obviously very much excited that they have some sort of a spirit there with them.  
The younger one sighs, thinking about what he should ask. There are so many things he wants to know but they should keep this light, nothing serious, no questions about the afterlife. He'd like to be able to sleep again, thank you very much.

Nothing really crosses his mind, all the questions he has are stupid or more fitting for a psychic, not a ghost.

"Can you please ask them? I don't know what to ask."

Shinwon snorts but nods.  "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Hyunggu frowns as the planchette starts moving again, only to come back at YES. The ghost is playing with them, obviously.  
Feeling a little bolder, he asks: "And what would that be?"

He sees Shinwon grinning in his peripheral vision and shakes his head, unbelievable.  
The planchette moves almost immediately,from letter to letter.

"Y-O-U-T-W-O-S-H-O-U-L-D-F-U-C-K." Shinwon's eye go comically wide when he realizes what he just spelled out and Hyunggu chokes on air.

"This is not funny, hyung!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

Hyunggu's hands are trembling at this point and his stomach feels weird. He can't stop thinking about what the ghost said. Not that he doesn't agree, it's just weird that even a random ghost is aware of the sexual tension between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Shinwon asks the board - or rather the spirit, but the planchette doesn't move an inch. "Oh come on! Talk to us! Why...why should we..?" His voice breaks at the end and Hyunggu looks at him. His cheeks are painted red and he shifts in his seat. He's thinking about it too, he can tell.

Their fingers move along with the piece of plastic, from K to B. It's not moving so slowly anymore and it scares both of them.

B-E-N-D-H-I-M-O-V-E-R-T-H-E-T-A-B-L-E

It happened so quickly that if Shinwon wasn't reading it out loud, Hyunggu wouldn't even know what it said.  
They both cough nervously, the younger one's face in flames from embarrassment.

"I think we should say goodbye," he whispers and Shinwon nods eagerly. They do the mandatory stuff to close and end the session properly and safely and Hyunggu then pushes the board and the planchette on the ground.

"I never want to see this thing ever again."  
He can hear Shinwon shifting on the carpet and before he can fully turn around, the older's lips are on his.

The kiss is frantic, the taller of the two claiming Hyunggu's lips, licking into his mouth as if he's starving and only Hyunggu can help.  
The younger one is so overwhelmed by the smoothness of his friend's lips and the taste of him that he doesn't really register what is going on until Shinwon grabs his ass and thrusts his hips against his.

Hyunggu pushes him away, though he rather wouldn't. "What are you doing?!"

"Come on, you know that board is right. We should, in fact, fuck. The tension is getting unbearable," Shinwon replies,seemingly calm, and licks his lips that are swollen from all the kissing. Hyunggu's dick reacts to it.

"We're friends, hyung. This..this could ruin so many things," he says in a whispers,not trusting his voice enough to speak out loud. Shinwon pulls him close by the waist and Hyunggu melts into the hug. The older boy's body is warm and he breathes in the scent of his laundry detergent that lingers on his shirt, hoping that he doesn't seem too creepy.

"Are we really friends?" Shinwon speaks up,his chin rested on the top of Hyunggu's head. "Just friends, I mean. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I want more than to just occassionally hang out with you and the rest of the guys."

"We hang out a lot, just the two of us," Hyunggu argues and Shinwon chuckles and kisses the top of his head. It makes Hyunggu's insides tingle.

"Yeah, we do. But I also want to hold your hand while we're watching a movie and kiss you whenever I feel like it and I want to sleep on your bed,with you, when I stay over."

Hyunggu buries his face more into Shinwon's chest and lets his hands fall onto Shinwon's hips. "You can, you know."  
Shinwon runs his fingers through his hair,then pulls on it slightly, to make Hyunggu look at him.

"Can I,now?"

The younger one nods, tightens his grip on Shinwon's hips as the older one leans down to kiss him again in the same hungry way as before. Hyunggu loves it.  
Shinwon slowly puts him down on the carpet, his lips never leaving his skin, trailing down his neck, then back up and sucks gently on his jawline. Hyunggu breathes in sharply, not the one to make much noise. Shinwon seems content with his reaction either way.  
The younger moves his palms from his lover's hips to his butt, squeezing it, chuckling at Shinwon's reaction,but his breath hitches immediately after,when Shinwon grinds his hips down against his.

"Do you have lube?" The older asks all of a sudden and Hyunggu chuckles.

"Of course I do. It's in my bedroom."

"Thank god, I was worried we'd end up fucking here on the carpet."

Hyunggu rolls his eyes. "Not interested in having carpet burns for the next two weeks."

Shinwon shakes his head,kisses Hyunggu briefly on the lips and picks him up. "To the bedroom we go!"  
The younger starts biting his neck gently. "The quicker we get there, the sooner I'll get to suck you off."  
And Shinwon has probably never moved so quickly before.

He throws Hyunggu on the bed and starts unzipping his pants, obviously in a rush. The other boy laughs at him and strips himself, moving to the edge of the bed and wiggling his butt to find a comfortable place to sit at,like a puppy.

Shinwon's head spins at the sight of Hyunggu's naked body. He's very much excited, if his erection is anything to go by. Shinwon knows that Hyunggu isn't small, but he looks incredibly tiny on that big bed of his.

Once he's naked too, he steps closer to him and runs his fingers through his hair again. Hyunggu leans into the touch and then leans forward and presses kisses against Shinwon's stomach, slowly moving downwards,to his dick.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Shinwon has thought about Hyunggu's mouth and the things it can do countless times. And now, wheh he's actually about to experience it, he feels like fainting. It's all surreal, he's been pinning for so long and suddenly, here he is, with gorgeous Hyunggu in front of him and -

The younger boy takes him into his mouth and Shinwon has to grab his hair for leverage. His mouth feels better than he ever imagined. And Hyunggu obviously knows what he's doing. It's like he knows all of his weak spots, as if he knows what makes Shinwon go crazy and what makes his knees buckle.  
He bites his lip, playing with Hyunggu's hair, massaging his scalp to which the boy answers with a whine that resonates through his entire body. He can feel the slick warmth of his tongue against the underside of his shaft, shuddering as Hyunggu hollows his cheeks.  
Throwing his head back,he lets out a guttural groan and Hyunggu moans himself, sending vibrations through Shinwon's body. He revels at the sounds the older boy is making. He looks up at Shinwon who's staring back at him through half-lidded eyes. It only makes him even more enthusiastic.  
Shinwo is close all too soon and he pushes Hyunggu away, breathless. "I don't want to cum just yet. Hand me the lube."

Hyunggu complies immediately, rolling over to reach into his bedside drawer. He takes out a bottle and throws it at Shinwon who barely catches it. When he looks back at Hyunggu, his breath hitches as he takes in the boy's body, pale skin contrasting with the dark bed sheets. He's in the middle of the bed, limbs spread out. He's flushed from his face down to his chest and Shinwon has the urge to mark him up.

He crawls over to him and settles inbetween Hyunggu's open legs. He puts the younger boy's legs over his shoulders and kisses his inner thigh as he pours the lube over his fingers. He preps him fairly quickly, just to ease the innitial discomfort.  
Then he pours some more on his palm and spreads it over his dick, before positioning himself against the boy's entrance.

Hyunggu scrunches up his face and hisses at the burn. It's been so long, too long, since he was with someone this intimately, basically turning down everyone who tried ever since he met the guy that was currently trying to get inside him without causing him too much pain.

"You okay, baby?"Shinwon asks and he nods,feeling all warm from the pet name. He moves his hips as a permission for Shinwon to move, so he does. They're slow,not rushing anywhere. They both have been wanting this for over a year, there's nowhere to rush anymore.

Hands roaming all over each other's bodies, they keep kissing as Shinwon thrusts into the tiny boy beneath him. The bed is creaking almost inaudibly and the room suddenly feels too warm and Hyunggu likes it. He's close,already pent-up from before, and he can tell that Shinwon is also holding back. He clenches his muscles around him and Shinwon groans, almost growls as he speeds up. With one last harsh thrust,he climaxes and spills inside the boy who keens contently at the feeling. Shinwon looks at him and gasps when he notices that Hyunggu came untouched. He pulls out and falls on the bed, pulling Hyunggu close, cuddling him. They're both still feeling a little bit floaty, heads full of the post-coital bliss.

The taller kisses Hyunggu's forehead and takes his hand. The said boy looks up at him and smiles brightly. "Ready to admit that you were moving the planchette all along?"

Shinwon's face flushes deep shade of red. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Your fingers were always so firmly placed on it, whenever it moved, where as I almost stopped touching it because it was so quick."

The older covers his face with his hands and Hyunggu giggles: "I don't mind, you idiot. At least you finally made a move."  
They both laugh and then Hyunggu yawns, very much tired. They keep cuddling they both fall asleep.

In the living room, the candle flame goes out by itself, vanilla scented smoke lingering in the air. The house is quiet, the only audible sound is the boys' even breathing and the light scratching of the planchette moving ever so slowly against the board.


End file.
